


Too Soon

by megaotaku98



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Action, Agent AU, Angst and Tragedy, Established Relationship, Get your tissues ready, Gun Fight, Heavy Angst, M/M, MinChan rise bitch, Sorry Not Sorry, TW: Blood mention, although in this case....maybe not so much, no happy ending, they work for like Korea's version of the fbi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megaotaku98/pseuds/megaotaku98
Summary: When you love somebody, they'll always leave too soon.





	Too Soon

**Author's Note:**

> I made you soft with fluff....and now two days later I'm back again to break your heart.  
> oops.  
> Title and summary are from the song Immortal by Marina and the Diamonds.  
> Hope you enjoy, try not to cry too much :)

A large black vehicle pulls up to the outside of an abandoned building, an old shipping warehouse that has fallen into disarray.

Inside this vehicle, Agent Bang Chan looks through the case files one more time, making sure he has each criminal’s face memorized enough to know who is important enough for interrogation, and who is just a henchman.

Chan’s partner (in all sense of the term- work as well as life and love), Agent Lee Minho, checks both of his handguns to make sure they are fully loaded as he sits next to Chan.

“You know, for a terrorist faction, having a hideout at an abandoned warehouse is _so_ cliche,” Minho says, clipping on the safety and putting both guns away in their holsters.

Chan snorts and puts the files back down, “I doubt they were worried about something that trivial.”

“I guess not,” Minho hums, “oh well. Easier for us to take it all down.”

The van comes to a complete stop, and Chan unbuckles his seatbelt and gets ready to jump out into action.

 _“Alright you have your orders,”_ the voice of the agency director crackles into Chan’s earpiece, _“these terrorists are responsible for the bombings of twelve government buildings as well as the death of countless innocent citizens- including children. They are heavily armed and very dangerous. Incapacitate if you can, but the overall order is to shoot on sight and permission of shoot to kill has been granted. Now, move out.”_

 

The black doors open and the group of agents -Chan and Minho included- rush out of the vehicle. They move swiftly but quietly, not wanting to make too much noise and lose the element of surprise.

“After this is over, we should make a final decision on what name our new cat is going to have,” Minho says, pulling out one of his pistols and loading it.

Chan looks over at him, a single eyebrow raised.

“You sound pretty confident, boss says these guys are very dangerous,” he comments, “how can you be sure we’ll even make it out in one piece?”

Minho scoffs, “Darling, there is no way I’m going to get myself killed in a place as ugly as this. And besides, you’re the one always gushing about my marksmanship. Those terrorists will be dead before they even see me.”

“If you say so, Love,” Chan replies, his own gun ready in his hands, “although you do have me at your back as well. If you don’t shoot them, I will.”

“You really know how to make a man swoon.”

“I love you too. Kiss for good luck?”

Minho smiles, and leans forward to give Chan a chaste kiss on the mouth.

The sound of gunshots start to ring from inside the building, and the couple snaps into complete focus.

Chan enters the building first, Minho following close behind with his eyes alert and his gun poised. The pull into action is almost immediate, enemies lunging towards them or shooting from a distance.

Ducking behind a nearby wooden crate to get out of the enemy fire, Chan peeks around to get an idea of how many they were up against.

BANG. BANG.

Two men on the upper balcony-like level keel over, Chan turns back and looks over to see Minho duck back from the crate he is hiding behind, firing his gun three more times to take out more enemies.

Chan turns back to look around some more. There are three enemy shooters hiding around a corner that seems to be just out of Minho’s sight. Chan isn’t as good a shot as his partner, but he’s still had plenty of training and practice to be pretty damn accurate.

The enemies haven’t spotted Chan yet. Good, this is his chance.

He moves out from the crate. Holds up his gun. Aims. Fires multiple rounds.

BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG.

The shooters have no time to react, yelling out as they collapse and their weapons clatter to the floor.

Chan immediately moves back to his hiding spot, ready to do the same thing all over again.

Observe. Analyze. Move. Aim. Shoot. Move back. Repeat.

It’s what he is trained for, it’s what they’re all trained to do.

He hears someone shout behind him, and turns around to see an enemy lunge at him with a knife. Chan dodges the attack, grabbing the man’s arm and inwardly smirks to himself.

Hand to hand combat and melee weaponry is Chan’s specialty. Minho’s always said that Chan is frighteningly lethal with a knife in one hand and the other curled in a fist.

He twists the enemy’s arm, which makes the guy drop the blade. Chan kicks it off to the side and uses his free arm to punch the enemy in the jaw.

The man’s legs crumple and he collapses to ground, unconscious.

Their main order is to incapacitate, so this terrorist got lucky and will live another day- although he will live that day and all the rest in a prison cell.

Chan dashes over to where the knife skidded to and picks it up, ensuring that it cannot get used again by another enemy. He ducks behind yet another large crate, and continues with his pattern of attack.

Observe. Analyze. There’s an enemy with a machine gun oh shit- wait ok he’s been shot; threat eliminated.

Observe some more. Move. Aim. Shoot. Move back.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Repeat.

Chan gets plenty of hits in, and has his fair share of misses.

Minho, however, is insanely incredible as always, taking down enemy after enemy with deadly accuracy.

After what feels like hours, but is probably more like thirty minutes, all enemies in the building have been taken down in some way shape or form.

Chan’s earpiece alerts him (and all other agents) that the leader has been taken into custody and the mission is a success. Chan lets out a sigh of relief, the adrenaline coursing through him starting to fade.

“Thank god that’s over,” Minho speaks up from a small distance away, and Chan looks off to the side to see his partner walking towards him, “I can finally take off this stupid vest. Damn thing, they always clip it too tight.”

Minho unbuckles the bulletproof vest under his jacket, taking it off as he inhales and exhales deeply.

“You know you really need to tell the higher-ups to get you a new vest that’s better fitting,” Chan remarks, putting his gun away and running a hand through his (now sweaty) curly hair.

Minho waves him off, “yeah, yeah, I’ll get to it. Oh, that reminds me- have you heard back from the real estate agent?”

“Uhhh let me check.” Chan pulls out his phone and scrolls through his unread messages, “um- yes! She texted back, says the house inspection came back, and we’re all cleared to make an offer on it.”

“Fantastic, I can’t wait to move out of that old apartment and finally have space for a yard for the cats to- _CHAN, LOOK OUT!_ ”

Chan is forcefully shoved aside onto the floor, as he hears shots ring out into the empty space. He sees Minho pointing his gun off into the distance, furious glare on his face as he unloads bullet after bullet until there are no rounds left in his gun. Turning to look in the direction Minho’s gun is still aiming at, Chan sees a figure fall backwards behind some rubble.

A survivor. They hadn’t even noticed him.

“Channie, oh my _god_ are you okay???” Minho frets, helping Chan back up to his feet and looking him up and down for any injuries, “that bastard was aiming right at you, I’m so glad I noticed him just in time.”

“Minho,” Chan says, eyes wide as he looks down at Minho's stomach, “ you're bleeding.”

Minho freezes, and looks down. Dark red is seeping into his white button-down shirt in three places.

“Oh fuck,” he says, face turning pale, “oh _fuck_ how did I not- I didn’t even feel it- oh shit oh _shit._ ”

Chan is immediately tapping at his earpiece to activate the microphone, “we need an ambulance, Agent Lee has been shot and needs immediate medical attention.”

_“Copy that, calling for first responders.”_

Minho has taken off his jacket and is pressing it against the bullet wounds, and Chan wastes no time before swiftly picking his partner up in a bridal carry to bring him out of the building.

However, during the attack, Chan was so focused on the mission that he failed to notice that the interior of the warehouse is like a maze.

“Where’s the goddamn exit??” Chan snarls, finding yet another dead end without a door in sight.

“Chan, calm down,” Minho tries to reassure him, “I’ve got pressure on the bleeding to slow it down, we’ll make it out with plenty of time. Just keep walking, I know you’ll get us out of here.”

Chan wonders how Minho isn’t freaking out as he is right now- he’s the one who is _bleeding_ and likely in a _lot_ of pain. Yet he’s still smiling as if there’s nothing wrong.

 

After numerous more dead ends, and too many instances of going in circles, Chan _finally_ finds the exit. The moment they’re outside he screams out for a paramedic, before turning to his beloved partner.

“Do you think you can stand?” he asks.

“Yeah, I think so,” Minho answers.

Chan gently sets his feet down, then pulls away so Minho is no longer bearing his weight on him.

Minho’s legs give out instantly, and he collapses.

Chan’s arms shoot out to catch Minho, and he gently lowers them both to the ground.

“I don’t get it…” Minho says weakly, “I was putting pressure on the bleeding….why do I feel so lightheaded?”

Chan doesn’t know what to say, he doesn’t know the answer.

Then he notices something.

He pulls away the arm that is supporting Minho’s back, and sees that it’s soaked with blood.

His head whips to look behind them, and sees a solid trail of blood leading through the doorway they had just come out of.

His own blood runs cold.

The bullets must have gone completely through Minho’s body when he was shot. Which means the whole time there has been three exit wounds that Minho was openly bleeding out from.

“E-exit wounds,” Chan stutters, breath falling short.

His partner is dying. Minho is _dying_.

Who knows how much blood he’s lost already? Who knows how much time is left?

Chan calls out again for a fucking medic, where the _hell_ was the ambulance?

Panic is rising within him, he doesn’t know what else to do. He tries to use his arm to press against the exit wounds, but he has no clue where they are. He scared, and he can see that Minho is scared too, even though he’s trying to hide it. Chan just holds his partner close, cradling Minho against him while Minho keeps pressure on the entrance wounds to stop any more blood from coming out.

 

“Channie…” Minho murmurs, “don’t look so sad Channie, it’s going to be okay.”

Chan shakes his head, “don’t talk, Love, save your strength.”

 _“The ambulance is on its way. Stay where you are.”_ a voice speaks in Chan’s earpiece.

“You hear that Minho? Help is on the way,” Chan says, feeling hopeful.

Minho smiles weakly at him.

“Channie….” his voice is barely above a whisper, “can I have a kiss? Kiss for luck, please Darling.”

“Of course, my love.”

Chan lifts Minho up high enough for their lips to connect, Minho’s hand reaching up to gently hold the side of Chan’s face.

 

The hand falls.

 

Chan pulls away. His heart stops.

 

Minho isn’t moving.

 

Minho isn’t breathing.

  


“No-” Chan starts, panic overflowing as he starts shaking his partner’s still body, “no, nononononononono no you can’t, no _please no!_ ”

He will not let go that easily. He will save him.

Chan places Minho onto the ground gently, tilts his chin up and breathes air into him, before starting chest compressions. He calls out to his beloved which each new breath he gives, trying to revive Minho even for a moment. Memories of their life together seem to be vividly resurfacing, coming back crystal clear as Chan tries desperately to not let Minho slip away.

  


_“Oh, you must be my new partner, the recruit from overseas! I’m Lee Minho, it’s nice to meet you.”_

_Chan feels his cheeks flush as he takes in the beautiful man before him._

_“Um, I’m Chang Ban- I mean, Bang Chan. It’s gorgeous- I mean, it's good to meet you too.”_

_Minho lets out a chuckle- even his laugh is ethereal, what the hell._

_“You’re cute, Bang Chan-ssi. I hope we get along well,” Minho says, before winking and walking away.”_

  


“Stay with me, please _please_ stay with me!”

  


_A knock at the edge of Chan’s desk gets his attention, and he looks up. Minho is standing there, looking rather nervous and bashful, something Chan has never seen before._

_“Can I help you, Minho?” he asks, smiling politely._

_“Well, um, I was wondering...are you free? On Saturday? For, uh, for dinner?” Minho says, twiddling his thumbs as the blush on his face deepens, “like….as in….a date…”_

_Chan’s own cheeks turn warm. Minho is asking him out. The man Chan has been secretly massively crushing on has legitimately just asked him out to dinner._

_After subtly pinching himself to make sure he isn’t dreaming, Chan answers with an enthusiastic “yes! I’d love to!”_

  


“I’m going to save you, I have to save you!”

  


_They’re cuddling on Chan’s couch, sharing soft and gentle kisses, when Chan pulls away and asks, “Minho, will you be my boyfriend? I really like you, and I want to make this official.”_

_Minho’s face lights up, a bright smile stretching across his face._

_“I thought you were never going to ask, Channie! I would love nothing more than to be your boyfriend,” he answers._

_They kiss again, unable to keep giant smiles off of their faces._

  


“You can’t leave me like this, you just...you can’t.”

  


_The first night they spend together is honestly long overdue, but there’s more than enough passion and intimacy to make up for it. The way Minho looks beneath him, head thrown back against the pillows, is something Chan swears he will never forget for the rest of his life._

_Ask they bask in the afterglow, Chan’s only coherent thought is that he must have just made love to an angel- no human could possibly be so beautiful._

_“I love you,” Minho whispers, and Chan’s heart is overflowing with warmth and happiness._

  


“Don’t slip away from me my love….don’t go….”

  


_“I can’t believe we’re finally living together!” Minho exclaims, flopping onto the carpet of their newly leased apartment, “I get to wake up to you every morning, and you’ll be the last thing I see before I fall asleep every single night~”_

_Chan smiles, fondly looking down at the man on the floor in front of him._

_“I guess all that’s really left for us is marriage, right?” he says, and stifles a giggle when Minho’s face flushes a bright pink._

_“You...you’d really want to get married to me?” Minho asks bashfully, “although, I suppose we have been together for almost four years…”_

_“Of course I want to marry you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”_

_Minho smiles up at Chan._

_“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.”_

  


“Don’t go….please don’t go…not like this...I love you too much to let you die…”

  


_“We’ll be together forever, right Chan?”_

_“Of course, Minho, I won’t let anything tear us apart.”_

  


Minho lies there with no pulse; tears slip down Chan’s face as he realizes there’s no use anymore.

It’s too late. The man he loves more than anything is gone.

The eye that used to shine so brightly when they looked at him, are now dull, empty, void of any light.

As the ambulance finally pulls up, the quiet crying shifts to loud sobbing.

The wail of anguish that Chan lets out can only be described as inhuman and full of despair.

 

The paramedics jump out of the ambulance and other agents have reappeared at the scene and start trying to pull Chan away from Minho’s body.

But Chan only tightens his hold, begging through his tears- they can’t take Minho away, not yet, he needs to stay close please just let him keep his love close.

Someone grabs hold of Chan from behind and manages to tug him away. He watches helplessly as the paramedics put his partner in a body bag, looking at the love of his life one last time.

 

“Shh, Chan calm down. He’s gone, I’m sorry, there’s nothing we can do now,” the voice of one of the other agents- Woojin- speaks calmly in his ear.

Chan’s whole body slumps, and he lets Woojin pull him into a hug, sobbing loudly against the other man’s shoulder.

As Minho’s body is carried away on a stretcher, the only thing Chan can feel is complete numbness.

Why didn’t he see that last shooter himself? If he had, he could’ve ducked, and Minho would still be alive.

Why did he let Minho take off his bulletproof vest so soon? How could he have let his guard down?

Why didn’t he check to see if the bullets had gone all the way through? They could have better stopped the bleeding and Minho would have had more time to last, Minho could have been saved.

Why wasn’t Chan good enough? How could he fail to save the one he loves more than anything in the world?

Why was fate so cruel?

Fate was so cruel.

Fate was so so cruel.

 

Chan hears a distant murmur of “it’s going to be alright.”

But Minho is dead.

 

Nothing will ever be alright again.

**Author's Note:**

> .....do you hate me yet
> 
> feel free to cuss me out and tell me you hate me in the comments :3  
> or cuss me out on twitter! @goldenjung9497


End file.
